Unlock It For Me, Key To My Heart
by Little Lady's Flash
Summary: Post BD. Vampires came to La Push, and one of them attacked Seth. He was dying, but then he ended up in a white room and some one was sleeping on the bed. Where is he right now? SethxOC.


**Unlock It For Me, Key To My Heart**

Seth Clearwater and Corissa Key

They both have strong hearts as they meet each other through a realm that crossed between reality and dreams. However, in the end, both have fragile hearts, and both were broken in many ways...

Warning: Blood and Violence

Beware of grammar and spelling

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!

* * *

"**Fallen Deep Sleep"**

It was summer in Forks, but despite that fact that the sun was covered with thick clouds, they were all having fun without it on the beach. It had been several months now since their encounter with the Volturi, and not once did they come back for Nessie. Everyone was living their happily ever after, and the bond between the werewolves of La Push and the vampires of Forks have grown bit by bit, but they were still prejudice against one another.

It was just like any other day in La Push, only Nessie was allowed to cross over the treaty and sometimes Bella and Edward, and mostly Carlisle since the werewolves always get themselves hurt unnaturally, or their imprints were hurt. Today, Nessie was invited to a little house party in Emily's home. Recently, Collin had imprinted on a girl named Trinity; "Trin" for short. Trin was Seth's best friend before they were torn apart because of his werewolf phasing.

But now that the secret was out...

"Dude Collin, you're my brother and Trin you're mostly like a sister to me, and I love you both but...can you please not do that here?!" Seth asked desperately and the two lovers decided to stop touching each other's body parts on the couch. The werewolf sighed...so far the worst couple touching was those two.

"Chill, Seth," Trin said to him. "It's not like it'll kill you."

Seth massaged his eyes with his fingers as he turned his back to the two. "No, but it felt like hydrochloric acid was dumped into my eyes and now they're impaired!"

Collin raised his eyebrow at him. "_Hydro_-what?"

Trin rolled her eyes. "You chemist geek, stop being over-reactive!"

"Hey, hey, watch it, this chemist geek helped you get an A on BIO 101," Seth reminded her and Trin closed her mouth...defeated. "Yeah that's true..."

"You know what, Seth? I think you're just lonely," Embry said as he kept his eyes on the TV, winning the race game against Brady and Quil. The others were lounging around; Leah was reading a magazine, Paul, Jared, Kim, and Rachel were chatting on another couch, and Sam and Emily were in the kitchen.

Brady joined in as well. "Yeah man, don't worry. You'll imprint soon."

The Clearwater boy stared incredulously at them. "You know, I don't think that your place to say that since we're all a couple of Un-imprinters."

"But you know what, Seth? Take it to the heart and take it from me," Jacob started. "There's nothing like imprinting. Gravity just shifts to that person."

Nessie, perhaps almost two years old and is now looking like a four year old, looked up curiously at Jacob and asked innocently, "Have you imprinted, Jake?"

Jacob looked nervous at this and because of the threats Edward and Bella gave to him, he has to lie. "Umm, no..."

"Then how do you know that?"

"Umm...from the other imprinters?"

Nessie was about to ask another question that Jake would be uncomfortable of answering when suddenly Emily shouted, "Dinner!"

Immediately, everyone got up at the same time and head into the kitchen. Emily recently learned how to make chicken pot pie, and according to Sam, it was to die for. It was the honest truth and he said it in their werewolf form, meaning they can't lie to each other, or can't really hide things from each other. Everyone was seated as they all began to eat, especially the boys. Nessie ate as well, but not as much since she was still trying to get use to the human food.

Nessie made a faceless expression as she took a small bite from her plate; Jacob can see it through. "You know, Nessie, if you smile it'll taste good-ow!" She elbowed him. "Ooow...now you're picking up your mom's violent elbow..." She laughed and we did as well. Nessie was a mini-Edward girl but it was also Bella herself... mildly tempered and a little violent. Seth grinned at the thought.

Emily moved the conversation along. "So Seth, Brady, Collin, Trin...how do you all feel being juniors next year?"

"It's awesome, girls can finally start to notice me!" Brady said.

Trin cocked her head to the side touching Collin's head. "We're going to be in the same classes next year!"

"Yup!" Collin grinned.

Emily chuckled at that. Young love, she remembered even now. She turned to her cousin, "And you Seth?"

"They're letting me take Physics and Pre-Calculus next year," Seth stated it simply as if it was something normal, but it wasn't. Usually, Juniors would be taking chemistry, but Seth had already taken chemistry in his sophomore year, and now he was moving unto Physics that were only open for Seniors.

Leah groaned. "I loathe science with its chemistry, physics, and biology." She, on the other hand, is more adept to reading, writing, and literature; An honors graduate back in High School.

"Well, I hate English literature so Pbbtt!" Seth stuck his tongue at her.

"Now 'hate' is an overused word. 'Loathe' is a higher diction word. See what English benefits you?"

"Well, 'Loathe' almost sounds like 'love' to me so I'm not sure which you used," Seth retorted. "Moreover, I could use my skills on science to make werewolves more _profitent_!"

She rolled her eyes at him. "It's _proficient_, idiot!"

"That's what I said!"

Sam wasn't amused by that. "Seth, do not mess with mother nature."

Seth laughed. "Too late. Mother nature was already messed up since vampires and werewolves come to existence... but you know, I'm cool with doing nothing." He quickly changed his mind when the alpha gave him a glare.

Soon on, everyone began joking around and one of them even tried throwing punches, but Emily quickly reprimanded them and they stopped, smiling sheepishly. In the middle of all this nice family gathering, Trin was wondering if it was going to stay like this forever for many years to come.

"So question," Trin piped up and the slowly whole table turned to her. She didn't mind the attention at all so she went on with her question. "Is this going to stay like this forever?"

Seth narrowed his eyes strangely at her while Collin raised an eyebrow at her and asked, "What do you mean?"

"I mean this..loving atmosphere...of this...family kind of things..." she stumbled over her words, a little embarrassed of saying it, but she continued with her question. "Are we all going to be like this?"

Emily smiled. "Of course, I mean, there will be changes but as time goes this family will be growing more and more."

"Haha! And there'll be even more werewolves," Paul boasted. "I mean come on, we scared those Vulture Leeches"

"That's _Volturi_, Paul Bunyan," Jared said and a majority of us snorted and chuckled, and Rachel was roaring. She was the one that called him that first when she saw how tall he had gotten since...who knows how long.

"Oh, haha, yeah, cute" the once hot-headed werewolf said. He has great control of his anger now.

"So none of you guys are gonna to college?" Trin asked.

Sam was about to say something when Seth proudly declared, "I'll be going to Argosy University in Seattle to major in Forensics!" The young wolf just had so much passion in Science.

Then the Alpha of La Push disagreed. "No." He spoke and everything went silent. He looked up at Seth and directly said, "Your duty is to stay here in La Push or Forks and protect them from lee-vampires."

Seth looked at Sam with a strange expression and thinking if he had gone nuts. "Umm, I think La Push and Forks will be fine since there are like twenty werewolves." The number of werewolves increased since last time, due to the fact that some vampires had been visiting the Cullen a lot more lately to see the famous half-breed.

Sam was firm. "No is No, Seth."

Leah, of course, backed him up. "Be quiet, Sam. You're not the boss of him."

"No, no, I'm not. But it's too dangerous for any of us to go out and be with other humans. We might loose control!"

"I have perfect control of myself!" Seth proclaimed. "Besides, I don't want to stay here and be a werewolf for the rest of my life! I mean I love you guys, but I want more out there."

Paul spoke out, "Look, kid! Face it! We're different from people. We can't-"

"You can't, but I can! I don't want to be some mechanic all the time," Seth said as he took a bite out of his chicken. "Besides, forensic science pays better and its a lot more fun."

"Your mother won't let you go," Sam added and Seth was getting angry.

"Yes, she will!"

"Not if I stop it."

Seth was about to stand up and yell when Jacob quickly shouted, "HEY!" They froze and faced him. "Okay this is enough. Sam! You're not his alpha so stop ordering him and telling him what to do! And Seth...I'm sort of also against this decision of yours-"

For a moment, Seth thought that Jacob was going to defend him, but he didn't. "What?" Leah didn't say anything and he knows that she's on Jacob's side at this.

"You can't keep me here," Seth said and Jacob sighed. "No, no I can't."

"Then why try and stop me?"

"Seth-"

"That's enough!" Emily sharply said. "We're eating a meal here...I don't want it ruined."

There was silence before everyone started eating again. No conversations started as the silence treatment dragged on. No one spoke, no one laughed, no one joked...

Later on after lunch, Seth stood on the porch, gazing up at the sky...'nimbus gazing' as Trin called it. Did they expect him to be here for the rest of his life? No...no, he didn't wanted to be here for that long. Aren't wolves supposed to be free? So why can't he be?

"Seth?" Some one called him as he turned to see that it was only Trin. His expression softened and smiled at his close friend. "Hey Trin..."

"Seth, about lunch, I'm-"

"No, don't apologize, Trin. It wasn't your fault. We both didn't know Sam would react that way."

"...I'm sorry," Trin said it anyway and Seth gave her a glare, and before long they crack grins at each other.

"Yeah...it's fine..."

Trin went next to him, joining him in his 'nimbus gazing'. "Is it gonna rain soon?"

"Yes...I really _loathe_ the rain..."

"I'm sorry was that _loathe_ or _love_?"

They both shared a laugh again. Seth was feeling a little better now, then suddenly his breath hitched when a wind passed by and carried an awful scent...

Since Him, Jacob, and Leah hung out the most with the Cullen all the time, they had this ability to find the difference of their scents. This scent---no, these four unfamiliar scents that were carried by the wind just now...didn't belong to any of them. And Carlisle's friends knew better than to cross the treaty's border.

Trin stopped laughing when she saw the serious expression on her friend's face. "Seth?"

"Trin, get inside." Seth said as he jumped over the railing and heading into the forest. Trin stared after him when suddenly Collin pulled her into the house and told her, "Wait inside with the girls," with that he was off followed by the rest of the werewolves.

Nessie went after Jacob but quickly the Alpha stopped her. "No, Nessie. Stay inside. Call your mom and dad." With that Jacob took off and Nessie could only go inside and went to use the phone to call her mom first.

There were ten of them in werewolf form and soon the ten other newbies joined them. They looked through each other's mind and saw what happened to each other.

_Ehh?? What do you mean we can't go to College!?_ Kurt shouted, the others whom didn't know were also surprised of this.

_I know!_ Seth snarled. _Isn't that just-_

Jacob then barked at the two. _Can we discuss this after we kill the bloodsuckers?!_

After they all pulled themselves together, they all split into four groups. The first group had Sam, Jared, Paul, Joel* and Joey*. The second: Embry, Quil, Robert*, Chad*, and Luke*. The third: Jacob, Leah, Nick*, Conner*, and Derek*. Now the fourth: Seth, Brady, Collin, Theo*, and Kurt*. They all went separate ways as they go off to hunt each vampire.

_I can't believe it...we can't go to college?_ Kurt whined. _You know they play wild college games there-_

_College isn't for THAT!!_ Seth yelled. Sheesh, and he thought Kurt was for education, but then again, he did have low grades.

_Don't bring up my grades, Seth! It sucks!!_

Brady piped in. _Hello? Bloodsucker on the loose? Remind you of anything?_

_Yeah, yeah_ both Seth and Kurt replied as the group ran faster, catching unto the leech's scent.

They stopped at the clearing, confused when they can smell the leech's scent everywhere in so many directions. They quickly check around, sniffing everywhere, and trying to pinpoint to what direction the vampire went.

_Damn it!_ Collin cursed.

Jacob's group were now chasing down the vampire when he heard Collin. _Collin? Hey! What's happening over there!?_

_We don't know, _Collin said as he kept trying his best to see where the vampire went and the others as well. _The vampire's scent stopped here in this clearing, but we can't find him anywhere or pinpoint where he took off to. It's like he disappeared!_

Seth went to the center of the clearing where the vampire was last standing. He sniffed on it and tried to pinpoint where it went but it seemed impossible. Seth sighed as he looked up to the sky to see the trees...trees....branches... he then had an idea. He stuck his nose up to the air and breathe in through his nose. The others were so busy finding the vampire's direction below, they didn't he would go above. Seth's hunch was right. The vampire jumped to a branch and because of the wind blowing everywhere, it scattered all over the place, but now he can pinpoint which direction the vampire went to.

And he went...

...behind them.

_OHH CRAP! _Seth yelled getting everyone's attention as he took off the opposite direction. His group followed.

_Seth!_ Theo called out. _Why are we heading back?_

_We're not!_ Seth shouted back as he showed them his view. _I caught his scent. The vampire jumped high at the trees, to avoid us, and because of the wind it scattered the scent. Oh! And one more thing...IT'S HEADING TO EMILY'S HOUSE!_

That caught everyone's attention... The group quickly hurried and Sam was so tempted to go, but they had the other leech on its heels.

_Don't worry, Sam! _Brady shouted. _We got that leech!_

* * *

**Seth's POV**

My heart was pounding as I ran faster. My hunches were right. The leech was heading there right now.

As soon as Emily's house was in view, the most terrifying thing appeared in my mind.

Nessie was growling at the 6 ft tall bloodsucking bastard and the rest of the girls were on the porch, terrified as well. He was looking at her, amused and surprised. I could feel Jacob panicking right now. I heard the leech asked, "what are you?" Fortunately, he was distracted by her and quickly I was behind him and bit him on his side then flung him away from Nessie. I barked at Nessie, hoping she would get inside. Thankfully, she did.

I looked back to see Brady and Collin ripping the limbs and soon Kurt and Theo joined them. They massacred the body beyond the point of recognition. I heard a screech as I turned back to see another leech that just grabbed Nessie by her hair, pulling her up into midair. I tried to shut out Jacob's screams and shouts as I stood there for a second. I looked through everyone's memories and we were able to kill all four.

That means there was a fifth leech.

"LET HER GO!" Emily yelled frantically, who was still on the porch, wanted to run over there, but Rachel, Trin, and Kim held her back.

I growled at the leech then it started touching Nessie's neck as she kept squirming around, trying to kick and punch the man, but she couldn't reach him, and he paid no mind to it. "Uh-uh-uh, do you care what happens to this child?" I backed off, scared for Nessie's sakes.

Then at that moment, Jacob jumped from the left side of the leech, catching it off guard. Quickly I acted as I grabbed Nessie by her shirt and got her away. I pulled her behind me and Jake took her bringing her to safety.

Before anyone could react, we were frozen. I don't know why, but we couldn't move. It felt like we were paralyzed by something. I looked around with my eyes and saw the leech smiling and grinning evilly.

_What is this?!_

_Oh shit! That leech has a power!_

_We can't move!!_

_Hold on, we're almost there!_ We heard Sam and the others, but quickly Jacob stopped them.

_Wait! The Cullen's are coming! Get them! Get Bella!_ Oh yeah, Bella! Because she's a shield, she could stop this.

_SETH!!! _I heard my name being shouted almost synchronously by everyone. I wondered what they were shouting for when suddenly the vampire grabbed by the throat and pulled me up. My feet barely touching the ground, as he held me high. I looked down to see him sadistically grinning and I so wanted to bite his face off.

"You," he said. "You'll be enough." Enough? What? Was he going to suck my blood?

_SETH! HOLD ON! _I heard Leah and I could see that she was almost there.

But she wasn't fast enough, no one was...

The leech then thrust his hand into the upper abdomen, just where the diaphragm is. The next thing I know, I was screaming and yelling in agony. The paralysis wore off, but I was getting weaker somehow. I felt myself changing as I hear everyone screaming so loud...or were those mine? I could feel the leech's fingers squirming in my insides, sending out these strange electric jolts that sent me to endless torture. Damn it, this wasn't how I picture myself dying.

Through the eyes of my brothers and sister, I saw my sandy wolf form flickering abnormally as it convulsed and shook. I saw it slowly changing back to my human form. I felt it too. My feet could no longer feel the ground, my body loosed it fur, I could feel everything slowly growing smaller and back to my human shape. Usually, the transformation was so quick, you could barely noticed it, but this I could feel, especially the pain.

The leech then lowered me to his eye-level then I cried out in pain again as the pain in my abdomen grew when he kept clawing and damaging. I felt hot warm sticky liquid coming out of my mouth, and I'm guessing that was my blood as I choked on it and swallowed. I felt disgusted when he licked it off. Soon, I could no longer hear my name being shouted and the only thing I hear now is the leech's voice. "Y_ou're going to die...and I'll be having fun with this wolf of yours._"I was confused. What did he mean by that?

Then I was on the wet ground, convulsing, but relieved that he was released me. Nevertheless, I was still in pain...my elbows bent, my legs stretched, my eyes widened, and my back arched back. I was choking and gasping for air that couldn't go properly through my system. The leech was gone from my sight, then I saw my sister in wolf form and then Carlisle. They blurred as more unidentified shadows in front of me gathered around, speaking in a frantic tone.

Their voices sounded so far away, I could barely hear them...

_Seth! Seth!_

_He's loosing too much blood-_

_Shh, Nessie, Nessie it's not your fault-_

I heard growls and barks, more voices and incoherent words...

Slowly, I feel the pain numbing and I could hear myself slowly breathing...and my heart was beating less and less. My mind felt so dazed. I was dazed. My vision darkened.

_Blood transfusion-_

_-He's dying-_

_-The bed!_

I know they were carrying me to somewhere, but that was the last thing I know.

Each time, I could open my eyes, I saw Carlisle trying to close up my wound with Edward helping him and four others that were pinning me down: Embry, Quil, Jacob...and Sam? I think. They were all splattered with blood...and I'm guessing my blood.

I blacked out again.

Several times I had opened my eyes and it were the same images and words, words that were spoken to. It felt like forever as it went on and on with the same image, but a little different each time. Like how Quil wasn't there and he was replaced by Brady, then Jacob was gone and now I was being held down by Emmett, who looked like he was holding his breath. Sam was gone too, as he was replaced by Leah, but then he came back again. I heard many cried for my name, and from far away, I hear some were crying...crying for me. Hell, I could hear Trin shouting something...

I even heard my sister pleading, "_Please Seth. Please, Hold on. Stay alive. Don't leave me."_

I wanted to say something back to her, but I wasn't sure what. Should I tell her I won't leave her or should I say good bye? I wasn't sure. I didn't know anymore.

The last thing I saw was everyone with relieved looks, but they haven't let me go yet. I see Carlisle sowing...or maybe putting stitches...then everything went black and I couldn't open my eyes anymore.

But when I did I found myself sitting on a sofa in the corner of a white room, perfectly okay, and to my right was a white bed with some one sleeping on it...

* * *

**Hi! And that's the end of chapter 1**

**Lucky for Seth, he lives! And now you all wonder what the vampire did to him.**

**And most importantly, Where the hell is Seth right now?**

_SPECIAL! SPECIAL! SPECIAL!_

Those who could guess where Seth is right now will get recognition next chapter.

**And adding to that reward, I would probably use their usernames in this story.**

**Anyways, PLEASE REVIEW!!**


End file.
